


“Are you sure you want to do this? Because there’s no turning back.”

by flabbergabst



Series: The Captain Canary Collection [14]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV) RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-07-10 22:32:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7011025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flabbergabst/pseuds/flabbergabst
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leonard and Sara and their vows</p>
            </blockquote>





	“Are you sure you want to do this? Because there’s no turning back.”

**Author's Note:**

> CC prompt from Anonymous: "Are you sure you want to do this? Because there's no turning back."  
> Thanks for the prompt! I hope you enjoy this    
> I don’t own LOT, not its characters.

“I’m 100% sure. For better or for worse,” Leonard replied to his future wife.

It’s two years after their mission of killing Savage. Leonard has been preparing for his proposal for three months but Sara beat him to it. He said immediately, then he said that he’d still propose because he actually paid for all that’s gonna happen at the proposal. Today is the day.

Team Arrow, Team Flash, and of course, Team Legends are present, along with their other friends. Quentin and Dinah are present at the wedding, sitting on the first pew. Lisa is also present. Despite the history behind both Sara and Leonard, they worked out. Their family accepted each other. Everything—their lives—was going well.

The minister has already started the wedding ceremony but both of them weren’t listening. They just stared at each other. Gravely thankful that they finally found the happiness that they deserve.

Time for vows. Leonard chose to go first. He wrote this vow only the morning of the wedding. Prior to that, he couldn’t find the words to say to Sara. She looks stunning, he thought. He must’ve done something good in his life for him to have a life with her.

He looked at her with his blue, ocean-colored eyes. He held her hands and started.

“I promise not to use my cold gun inside the house. I promise to stop stealing. Or at least I just won’t tell you.” This gained laughs from the audience, and a fake-angry look from Quentin.

“I’m kidding, Quentin. I may not be the perfect husband but I promise to assemble a team of heroes and villains if the time comes when an immortal tyrant hurts you.”

(Rip:  “I’ve done that already!”) Laughs.

“I promise to keep you warm at night. I promise that I’ll never turn my back against you. I’ll never hurt you, as long as you promise not to use your League of Assassins skills on me. I love you Sara Lance. Thank you for thawing my cold heart and for making it yours.”

Cisco and Lisa started tearing up. Barry had a triumphant look on his face. They never expect Captain Cold to be this warm towards someone until Snart introduced her to Team Flash after they got home from the Waverider.

“I guess it’s my turn now, huh?”, the lovely bride started. Leonard nodded, tears already forming.

 “Okay fine, I promise, I’ll try not to kick your ass as long as you don’t give me a reason to do so. I’ll make hot chocolates for you and I won’t force you out of your winter parkas during summer.”

This earned a loud chuckle from Mick.

She smiled and continued. “I promise to always choose you. I promise to love you even when there come a time when you’re not lovable. I promise not to bail you out of prison so try not to do illegal things anymore. At least don’t let them catch you.”

(Quentin: “Hey!; Sara: “I’m kidding dad!”).

“I promise to look at you every morning and tell you that you are my hero. I promise to love you unconditionally. I put my faith in you to take care of me and love me and believe in me when I myself can’t. I can never thank you enough for putting back all my broken pieces and for making me whole again. I love you, Len.”

Of all the people present, it was Mick who cried after Sara said her vow. He knows that his partner is taken care of. By a former-assassin.

“By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. Leonard Snart, you may now—“

Sara interrupted the minister. “We had an agreement about this. He lost a bet.”

The minister chuckled and repeated his sentence.

“Sara Lance, you may now kiss the groom.”

And so she did.

The best ending they could possibly have.


End file.
